


The Other Side of A Triple Edged Sword

by Namgitrash



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Amir Needs a Hug, Canon Rewrite, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Rupert gives him one, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash
Summary: “You’re a great king, you know that?”Amir smiled like he always did, “Of course I do! You only tell me every day” And usually the conversation ends there. They would walk back to there room in comfortable silence and take a short nap before heading off to dinner.So he was caught of guard when Rupert asked,“Do you though?”
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	The Other Side of A Triple Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Death_By_QT (Long_Time_QT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Time_QT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Other Side of the Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746364) by [Death_By_QT (Long_Time_QT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Time_QT/pseuds/Death_By_QT). 



> *ignores the passage of time and how it took me ~3 months to write this* so I read a fic by the l o v e l y Death_By_QT (Long_Time_QT) *check out their fic it is quite literally so good* but anyway i read it and I gots very angsty vibes from Amir and his whole sacrificing himself and Rupert would be a better ruler than him bit and hence this fic! It can be read as a stand alone but reading the fic that inspired this would give this more ~depth~. Enjoy :3 !

After the Hollow things were  _ good  _ between Amir and Rupert. And Amir? He...didn’t know what to do with that. Things have never been  _ good _ before. Sure he had felt proud of all the things he learned, all the skills he acquired, how prepared he was to be the prince his people needed, but those feelings had been fleeting.

Atossa didn’t mean to, but she had instilled in Amir a sense that there was always something more to be done. Yes he knew two languages but why not four? Surely it could come in handy someday, make diplomacy easier and thus making the life of the people better.So anything he accomplished, anything he  _ did _ was always foreshadowed by a need to do better.

From a young age Amir belonged to his people. He lived to be a pillar for them, to protect and lead them, to make them  _ happy. _ That didn’t leave much room for him and his feelings so he learned a long time ago to live through others. 

But with Rupert it was different. Rupert never hesitated to speak his mind. He heard both sides of the argument and could always tell when to compromise and when to put his foot down...and people listened,  _ Amir  _ listened. He was in awe of his husband everyday. 

Usually Amir tried to make people happy because he thought he had to but with Rupert he  _ wants  _ to. He lives for the way Rupert’s eyes light up whenever Amir brings him breakfast. Or Rupert’s soft smile whenever he calls him babe. Or the way he squeezes their clasped hands together whenever Amir surprises him with a gift on their anniversary. Amir loved Rupert and he could tell that Rupert loved him too.

Which is why when Rupert asks him about the Hollow he doesn’t run away like he wants to. 

~

They had just come from their weekly audience with the villagers when Rupert had stopped them on their walk back to their room.

“You’re a great king, you know that?”

Amir smiled like he always did, “Of course I do! You only tell me  _ every _ day” And usually the conversation ends there. They would walk back to there room in comfortable silence and take a short nap before heading off to dinner.So he was caught of guard when Rupert asked,

“Do you though?”

_ Where did this come from  _ he thought as he assured Rupert that he  _ did  _ in fact know he was a great king.

“I’m just- I can't stop thinking about what you said in the Hollow. The way you-,the things you said I-... Amir do you think you're a good person?”

Amir felt his hands turn clammy as his feet rooted themselves into the marble floor of the hallway. Did he think he was a good person? He knew what the correct answer was, and he knew that he did good  _ things.  _ He saved the world for Genevieve’s sake! But...a good person? He knew he could easily lie to Rupert, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Amir hung his head hiding his eyes behind his hair that was growing a little too long.

“I- no Rue, I don’t think I’m... really a good person….”

Amir heard a gasp as Rupert tugged Amir the few paces to their bedroom, closing the door behind them before he spoke again.

“ _ Why?” _

Rupert sounded heart broken. Amir tried to put into words the invisible force that always pushed him to do more, to do better, to be  _ better _ . But he came up empty. He looked at Rupert helplessly and when it became clear that he wasn’t going to speak, Rupert stepped forward.

Amir could hear the stilted breathes of his husband as his heart pounded in his ears.

“ _ Amir _ . I…I don’t know why or  _ how  _ you got it into that beautiful brain of yours that you're not good, o-or that I’m  _ better  _ than you but I promise you Amir, you  _ are _ a good person. And I’ll tell you that everyday if I have to.”

Rupert gently cupped his cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears that had slid down Amir’s face unnoticed. 

Amir wanted to believe Rupert. He really did.

But something stopped him. It just didn’t make sense, he was… _ selfish _ . What king sees his people as a burden? A chore? Amir should’ve been happy he got a chance to rule, that everyday he was given another chance to make the lives of his people better. Instead he was… here sobbing in Rupert’s arms all because he couldn’t handle a little pressure. He trained his whole life for this. Amir was the embodiment of ruling. It courses through his veins and gives him a sense of purpose. How  _ dare _ he try to make that a bad thing.

Rupert seemed to have noticed that his husband wasn’t all there.

“Amir?”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me what you were thinking about? Please?”

Amir sighed. He took Rupert’s hands from his face and let them drop to his side as he looked away.

“It was nothing. Just… there is so much work to be done and our people  _ need  _ me so… I’m sorry I misspoke, I’m just a little stressed.”

Rupert noticed that Amir winced when he said stressed and moved his hands from his husband’s side to cup his face.

“Amir...its okay to be stressed. Ruling a kingdom is hard no one expects you to be perfect all the time and-”

“Just because they don’t expect me to be perfect doesn’t mean I don’t still  _ have _ to be,” Amir mumbled.

“ _ Amir- _ ” Rupert sounded frustrated but Amir kept on talking over him. Once he started he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He needed Rupert to  _ understand. _

“Everyone is counting on me, like the way we rely on the moon to bring in the tide. I can’t just... _ stop.  _ My entire existence is validated by my ruling, ever since I could speak, write, read,  _ breath,  _ it was all for the good of my people. They get to laugh because I do all the worrying  _ for _ them. I find happiness through their happiness and to make that  _ bad _ ? I-, of course I don’t think I’m a good person for that!” 

Amir was breathing hard, and his eyes were brimming with tears as he waited for Rupert’s response.

“Okay.”

“ _ Okay _ ?”

“Yes. Obviously you take ruling seriously and I can’t convince you in one day how absolutely  _ amazing _ you are so...yeah ‘okay’. I have forever to make you see yourself the way I do, but for right now I think we should just cuddle. Okay?”

Amir was surprised. He felt a load come off his shoulders as he thought over Rupert’s words. He still thought that he was selfish but he also knew that Rupert was rarely wrong and that change took time. This feeling of being on the other side of a sword, a sword that he was holding was not something he could shake easily. 

He fell down onto the bed with an ‘oof!’ before crawling into his husband’s open arms. He found exhaustion overtaking him and he let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

He woke up alone with his arms wrapped around a pillow where his husband should be. He sat up in confusion before he spotted what woke him up. There was his favorite breakfast on the bedside table with a small card next to it labeled ‘Reasons Why My Husband is the Best and DOESN'T Need to Be Perfect ;3’. Amir smiled to himself, laughing softly at Rupert's antics. He knew he had a long journey ahead of him, but with Rupert by his side, Amir could finally stop being on the other side of his own sword.

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic! Again don't forget to give Death_By_QT (Long_Time_QT) some love for inspiring this fic and come yell at me on tumblr @randomshitsandwhich! k bye :3


End file.
